1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a shelf for a refrigerator, which allows various kinds of foods to be accommodated in a classified state within a refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator, and a refrigerator having the shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a plurality of shelves are installed one above another in a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator so that various kinds of foods can be put thereon, respectively. The shelves for a refrigerator are generally made of transparent synthetic resin. Alternatively, such a shelf is manufactured by placing a glass support plate in a mold and performing insert molding so that the support plate can be integrated with a frame.
FIG. 1 shows a side sectional view of a conventional shelf for a refrigerator.
Referring to the figure, the shelf comprises a frame 4 for defining the body of the shelf, and a support plate 6 installed inside the frame 4 to support an article thereon. The frame 4 is made of synthetic resin. An inner surface of the frame 4 is provided with a seating surface 8 on which the support plate 6 can be seated.
A projection 9 is formed at a side on the seating surface 8. The projection 9 supports the support plate 6 so that the support plate cannot move in a lateral direction. A supporting portion 10 is coupled from below the frame 4 so that the support plate 6 seated on the seating surface 8 cannot come off downward.
A contact surface of the frame 4 to be brought into surface contact with an upper surface of the support plate 6 is recessed so that a sealing member 12 can be seated therein. The sealing member 12 prevents moisture and the like flowing along the upper surface of the support plate 6 from being introduced into a space between the frame 4 and the supporting portion 10.
However, the conventional shelf for a refrigerator described above has the following problem.
The support plate 6 is fixed to the frame 4 by means of bonding in the prior art. However, if the protrusion 9 of the frame 4 does not come into contact with a side surface of the support plate 6 due to tolerance, there is a risk of play of the support plate 6 before a bonding member on the support plate 6 attached to the seating surface 8 is cured.
Further, if an article is put and thus exerts a load on the upper surface of the support plate 6, the weak coupling between the frame 4 and the supporting portion 10 causes the frame 4 and the supporting portion 10 to be easily separated from each other, resulting in lowered durability.
Moreover, the supporting portion 10 for supporting the support plate 6 to the frame 4 is mounted to the frame 4 by means of thermal bonding. To perform the thermal bonding, there is a need for thermal bonding equipment. Thus, facility investment costs are increased. In addition, processing costs involving processes of heating and melting a low melting fiber are increased. Accordingly, there is a problem of increased production costs in the prior art.